Electronics equipment, such as audio visual components and computer servers, are in many cases housed on racks designed to store and protect the equipment. Typically such racks are dimly lit, if lit at all, making maintenance of the equipment difficult. Maintenance personnel generally have to rely upon overhead lighting or portable flashlights to provide illumination.
Generally existing lighting is fixed in the direction of illumination, which could result in poor illumination, or even shadows being cast on the equipment making maintenance and inspection difficult.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved light assembly that permits orientation of a light fixture.